


Apologies.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: He didn’t mean it, Baby.





	Apologies.

For all his teasing when it comes to Dean’s obsession with the Impala, Sam understands his brother’s love of the car that’s given them shelter all these years. From tiny tots who stuffed army men and lego pieces into her slots, to full grown men who spend their nights bathed in shadows and sadness, she’s been a home when they thought they had none.

Dean turns horrified eyes on Sam then gives comfort to the supposedly inanimate object he prizes above all else. “He didn’t mean it, Baby!” 

Sam finds himself offering her an apologetic glance and muttering. “Sorry, Baby.”


End file.
